callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Upgraded weapons
This article is a bit bland dont you think... cant we add some images of the weapons and have a short paragraph for each one instead of the tables. --BiGf00t 20:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Images I have some images of all of the PaPed weapons except for the panzershrek. User:BiGf00t I have added the images --BiGf00t 17:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Nice one. do you know where I can find a screenshot of the panzershrek upgraded? I couldnt get a shot of the whole weapon --BiGf00t 19:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Leave it for now. You did a great job. ok thanks How annoying... I recently have been playing Der Riese a lot alone, and it really is a bitch when I get killed by the use of the Wunderwaffe-DG3 JZ and Porter's x2 Ray Gun, even with Juggernog, one zombie hit and then a close-range shot kills me. Anyone else had this problem? Or do I just suck...? TankDempsey 10:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) TankDempsey 15/10/09 11:24 It happens to all of us. 10:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It's REALLY annoying, isn't it? --TankDempsey 15:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) OMFG I so know what you mean dude "II EPiC Was Here" 10:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Stats were really inaccurate It looks like somebody just guessed on the weapon damages, RoF, etc. Some of the stuff was accurate, but I overhauled all of it based on this source. 02:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) All BO zombie info http://www.megaupload.com/?d=YZQ591FQ That has all the zombie info about weapon. |Duckcall00 03:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Lamentation I got a picture of the Lamentation, no one minds if I plonk it on the page? Seijana 00:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Spectre I have noticed that there is no information about the Spectre submachine gun or it's pack a punched version the Phantom. It is mentioned on it's page that it is in zombies but there is no info on the Pack a punch weapons page or the Pack a punch machine page. AUG-5OM3 Shotgun Do we have the stats for the AUG-5OM3's Masterkey thing? OverseerTange 02:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC) changing the order and set up of the page as the link boxes we have at the bottoms of the weapons pages are all set out by gun type I was thinking of changing the set up of this page so that rather than just been in an alphabetical list its listed alphabetically by type. So for example all the handguns for Black ops would be in one section, all the SMGs etc, it would just make it look a little more structured, keep it in with the feel of the rest of the wiki, and also make linking easier as people would be able to see much more easily how different guns of the same type compare for each gameMattyp48 17:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Winters Fury On higher levels, the Zombies dont get encased in a block of ice on second shot. I have seen it take at least 7 shots on higher rounds. Alo, their is a legitamate three gun glitch, I posted it. King Raven 317 21:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : This is true. It simply does damage, and slows the zombies down after damaging them by a certain percentage of their health. I really wish people wouldn't edit in information based off their experience in low rounds... To be honest, I'm surprised the Scavenger section doesn't claim it to be one hit kill perminantly, since the same people that think the Winter's Fury is always a 2hk would probably never reach round 34 to see the Scavenger being 2hk. Gimme dosh 15:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, thank you. I've been saying this a billion times on the Winter's Fury page, people are just so stubborn... I've gotten to 47 with the Winter's Howl, it's certainly not a 2 shot kill at all times... Ferty81 04:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 Reordered As of talk point 8 I've put them into what I feel is a better order, I feel that this way works better and allows better comparison between the weapons. This should also allow the information from new Zombie maps to be placed in the correct place easily as well. Mattyp48 16:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Inaccurate and needs better information I looked at this and right now I'm dissapointed with how this page was edited. I have played zombies for several hours everyday and from my understanding the damage most of these weapons inflict differ from the information posted here. The winter's fury only slows down zombies depending on their total health (at rounds 26+ two shots or more are required to slow down zombies) and they only become encased in ice when they're killed by this weapon. It is not specified how the damage for ray gun is increased, is the direct impact or splash damage? I don't think the damage multiplier increased. As for the Lamentation, this gun may do more damage than the H115. There may be other guns with incorrect stats in the page so whoever finishes the editing should also know the accurate damage of the guns according to the game's programming. _______________________________________________________________________________- I'd like to add that the Zeus Cannon isn't an instant kill... I've seen zombies get back up after being flung across a room. Mortigneous 01:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : No, you've seen them be knocked down and get back up. The Thundergun/Zeuscannon will always one hit kill zombies up close. Perhaps the zombie body landed on one that was knocked down, and you percieved it as a zombie landing and getting back up. Gimme dosh 15:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) If you have the krauss defibrillator in your weapon.Throw a grenade to downed teammate and he will revive.For an example that I did : two of my friends get downed at the moment they went in the teleporter of kino der toten so I throw a grenade in the pack-a-punch room it explode and they revive.(it was the first time I tried this and it was on the wii but I guess its also on the other console)I was really surprise someone told me that and he was in the current game and he said : its time to see if its true. that was badass but whatever try this out im sure it will work . good luck (CQ)Haseo 9:59 june 3,2011(CAN) : Probably exclusive to the wii, but I'll check it out next time I get on. I don't have high hopes though. Seems like something that I would've noticed/been told of by now if it were to be the case. Gimme dosh 15:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Are People Stupid???? I guess they are since it says on the page to not edit and yet....... they do Iamdempsey 20:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. 22:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Opinions One thing I really liked about the old page was the opinions that the author associated with each weapon. I'd like to see that brought back "____ is only really useful until round 14" or "______ is probably the most useful pack-a-punched weapon" etc. Also, I'd like to know things like how many rounds it takes till the L9/Python/Ballistic Knife etc. become 2HKOs, 3HKOs, etc. 01:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Aphialtes That information was never part of this page, it was part of the pack-a-punch machine page, however as it was highly subjective and the information is elsewhere on this wiki so it was removed. The purpose of this page was to give stats not opinions so it needs to stay as it is. All the information regards peoples personal opinions of how useful the gun is can be found on the individual articles for those guns meaning it does not need to be repeated here. It should stay as it isMattyp48 11:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Opinions don't belong here. What works for one person may not work for another. Most people consider the flamethrower useless, but I swear by it (as will any player that's gotten to high levels in the first two maps. If you disagree, then my use of the word high is more strict than yours). That brings me to another point. What is considered a "high round"? When I first started on world at war, I was amazed upon hearing my friend had made it to round 12. Now anything less than 40 on a serious attempt I consider a failure. Someone else might have never broken 30. This isn't really specific to this page, but people should only refer to weapons' effectiveness on certain rounds when it is that round where a gun becomes a 2/3 hit kill as opposed to one, such as the scavenger on 34, since that's a definite fact. /rant Gimme dosh 15:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : I love you! LOL. At least someone knows what he's talking about. Ferty81 04:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 Confused about Damage The damages for some weapons are like 1000-300 or 80x8. I'm confused about what this means. Can anyone explains? Thanks. 00:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Bloonbloon That depend of the gun that you use and the distance you are of the zombie(more you are far less damage will be dealed depending of the gun !!GIBS!!-o-matic Can the Gibs-o-matic gib zombies? Rate of Fire I'm confused on the section rate of fire for the weapons. They merely say a number and thats it. It does not say if it is in a minute or second. Also for the Thundergun and Zues Cannon, it says 100 max, what does that mean? It does not make anysense to me, if we can fix this or can some one explain to me what it is saying, thanks. SXe Fiend 16:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : If it just says a number, then it is an automatic weapon, and fires that many shots per minute (if it were to have infinite ammo). If it says max, then it means that the rate of fire cap disallows it from shooting any faster than that. This is on non-automatic guns, again assuming infinite ammo. Gimme dosh 15:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) too big? 2 things: 1. shouldn't we have 2 articles, one for each game? it looks and feels like messed up with that amount of information stored on one page. 2. there isn't any information about what weapons are better to upgrade, and what kind of player should upgrade this gun or which one has a bigger impact on gameplay than other, etc. i mean not pure ice cold stats, but stats and an overview Mulitplyers Should we add mulitplyers from Drift0r or any were else Scavenger/Infra Dead damage is wrong The Scavenger does NOT get a damage boost when it is upgraded. Both are two hit kill upon reaching round 34. I have been there myself with both the upgraded and un-upgraded versions. The range of the explosion may increase, but the damage definitely does not. I won't edit it, because I do not know what the actual damage is, but if someone with the PC code could take a look, that'd be best, because what's there now is certainly wrong. Gimme dosh 15:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I agree. Also, (I'm not sure about this, but) I don't think the Scavenger deals damage when it hits a zombie, seeing as it doesn't piss off George. But who knows. I keep getting shut down by idiots who think they know what they're talking about and continue to revert my edits, so by now I'm just frustrated by this site. So I won't bother editing the Scavenger. Ferty81 04:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 COD:AGF and COD:DBAD. I don't think anyone wants you on this site with the Aryan attitude you have. Then again- please- do keep going on with your pitiful raging and name-calling so I can get a solid excuse to have someone block you. BlackoutI'm back! 04:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Splash Damage We should add the splash damage for all explosive weapons. I know that Mustang and Sally's splash damage is 1200 and that the LAW's is 400 while the Anarchy's is 600. I'll have to look up the rest later. 12:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why is the Scavenger in the sniper column? it is a Wonder weapon, i mean, we might as well put ray gun in the pistol column, please help me and confime 03:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) good point ^ Ferty81 04:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC)ferty81